


Slumber Party

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inception Bingo, M/M, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: “So, we had some double-bookings this week," the woman says, "so I’m sorry to say there’s only one room.”“Okay,” he says.“And only one bed.”Arthur blinks. “One?”“It’s a king?” she offers with a nervous smile.Arthur turns around and looks at Ariadne and Dom. Eames’ hand is still resting against his back. It’s honestly the only thing keeping Arthur from lunging across the counter and strangling the woman.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849510
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> For the "bedsharing" square on my Tropes Bingo Card.

“I’m sorry,” the woman behind the counter says, “but there was a booking error.”

“What _kind_ of error?” Arthur asks.

Eames rests a hand on his back. Arthur takes a deep breath. No need to get all worked up, he tells himself. Whatever it is, they can handle it. They’re all professionals.

The woman flips through some papers. Arthur’s judging her for even using paper to book rooms.

“You asked for two rooms, one double, one single, yes?” she asks.

Arthur grits his teeth. “Yes.”

“Right,” she says. “So, we had some double-bookings this week, so I’m sorry to say there’s only one room.”

“Okay,” he says.

“And only one bed.”

Arthur blinks. “One?”

“It’s a king?” she offers with a nervous smile.

Arthur turns around and looks at Ariadne and Dom. Eames’ hand is still resting against his back. It’s honestly the only thing keeping Arthur from lunging across the counter and strangling the woman. And maybe burning her _clearly_ sub-par paper system for bookings.

“We’ll need four copies of the room key,” Eames says lightly.

“Oh!” She blushes. “Yes, of course. I can do that.”

As she ducks into the back room, Eames leans in and says, “Deep breaths, darling.”

Arthur snarls.

“It’ll be great!” Ariadne chirps. “Like a sleepover! But with all guys.” She looks at them all. “Who wants to braid my hair?”

*

The woman was telling the truth: it is indeed a king-sized bed. Arthur drops his bags on one side and puts Eames’ on top of his. “We’re taking this half,” he says. “You two can figure out what you want to do.”

Ariadne prompts climbs onto the other side and spreads out like a starfish. “I’m loving this job already.” She turns to look at Arthur and Eames. “Just as a warning, I like to snuggle.”

Eames laughs. Arthur considers the pros and cons of shooting him.

“I, uh, I’ll sleep on the couch,” Dom says.

“What couch?” Ariadne asks. 

Dom pauses and walks through the rest of the hotel room. It’s a very short walk.

“Uh,” he says, eyes wide around the edges. 

“It’ll be fine,” Ariadne says. “There’s plenty of room!”

“Famous last words,” Arthur mutters. 

Eames kisses the nape of his neck. “Deep breaths, darling.”

Arthur’s already getting sick of hearing that, but he takes the deep breaths anyway. Maybe he should give his gun to Eames for safekeeping. To keep him from doing anything reckless.

*

Arthur takes the far side of the bed and unceremoniously shoves Eames towards the middle. Eames smiles knowingly and kisses him briefly. “Try to relax. It’ll be fine.”

It isn’t fine.

Ariadne clambers onto the middle of the bed and somehow challenges Eames to a round of competitive cuddle chicken. Dom tries to climb into bed in the clothes that he’d been wearing all day, but Ariadne kicks him out and refuses to let him back in until he’s taken them off.

When he emerges from the bathroom a minute later, Eames bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

“They’re my lucky PJs!” Dom whines. 

Arthur’s never seen a man sulk while climbing into bed before tonight. It seems today’s a day of firsts.

He lets his head rest against Eames’ back and tries to will himself to sleep. He’s halfway there, cloaked in Eames’ comforting, familiar scent, when Ariadne starts flopping around like a fish. 

A minute later, Dom lets out a high-pitched yelp. “Ariadne!”

“Sorry!”

Eames laughs and his weight shifts. “Come here, you little rascal,” he says.

“Eames,” Ariadne giggles, “I thought you were taken.”

“Oh, I am,” Eames responds. “And you know what my darling loves more than anything?”

There’s a pause. “You?”

“Sleep,” Eames says. “So how about we all shut up and let him get his?”

Arthur runs a hand down Eames’ side in thanks. But then his hand hits something else.

“Eames,” Ariadne says, sing-song, “your boyfriend is feeling me up!”

Arthur blushes. “It was an accident! It’s your fault for wrapping your leg around Eames’ waist or whatever the fuck is going on here.”

“Eames,” Ariadne sings, “your boyfriend is getting jealous!”

“Oh my god,” Arthur mutters, pressing his head harder against Eames’ back. “Kill me now.”

A loud noise comes from the far side of the bed. They all fall silent for a minute, listening to Dom’s thunderous snores.

“Wow,” Ariadne says slowly. “This is the best sleepover _ever_!”

Deep breaths, Arthur tells himself. You aren’t allowed to kill your coworkers yet.

He slips a hand under the hem of Eames’ shirt and forces himself to focus on Eames and nothing else. Somehow, eventually, he manages to fall asleep.

*

Arthur wakes to the feeling of a warm body sprawled on top of him. He hums quietly. “Eames,” he mutters, “get off. We should get up.”

The warm body on top of him lets out an ear-splitting snore.

Arthur’s eyes fly open. “Dom!” he shouts. “What the fuck!”

Dom doesn’t even twitch. Arthur manages to shove him to one side and crab-crawls out from underneath him. He can’t bite back his shudder. He’s going to have nightmares about that for weeks.

His hand bumps another body, and he turns to see Ariadne wrapped around Eames like an octopus. 

“Um,” he says.

“Morning, darling,” Eames calls from underneath the tangle of limbs. “Thank you could lend me a hand here?”

Arthur realizes, with the clarity of hindsight, that he should’ve just slept on the floor.

*

The work day is a joke. The only person who looks well-rested is Dom, for fuck’s sake. Ariadne keeps yawning and complaining that Eames makes an uncomfortable body pillow. And Eames didn’t shave this morning, which is proving rather distracting for Arthur.

He takes an extended lunch break and looks up the nearest hotel. By the time he returns, he’s got a new room key tucked in his pocket. 

He considers, for a minute, telling Eames, but then he remembers seeing Ariadne sprawled across him and decides he’s earned a night alone. 

He waits until everyone’s heading back to the room after dinner, then slips away. The hotel he found is right down the street. A little more expensive than he’d normally like for a job, but they’re saving money with the ridiculous room setup at the other place, so fuck it. 

He’d already carted over his luggage during his lunch. He changes into a pair of sleep shorts and a worn tee, and climbs into bed with a relieved sigh.

One hour later, he’s woken by the feeling of someone climbing into bed with him. “Eames?” he mumbles.

“The one and only,” Eames responds softly. “Ariadne’s already wrapped herself around Dom. I don’t know how she’s able to sleep through the snores, but to each their own.”

Arthur grunts and tugs Eames closer. “Sleep now. Talk later.”

Eames kisses the top of his head. “Sounds perfect, darling.”

*

Arthur is woken up by an ungodly shriek.

“I KNEW IT!” Ariadne shouts from the foot of the bed. “You’re cheating on us!”

Arthur rolls over and tries to use Eames’ bulk to cover his head and block out the noise.

“You couldn’t have gotten us a bigger bed?” Ariadne continues as she climbs up the bed with all the grace of a newborn cow. “This one’s even smaller than the old one.”

Arthur groans pitifully as Ariadne positions herself against his back and wraps her tentacle limbs around him. “Why?” he whines. “What did I do to deserve this?”

Eames grunts and pulls Arthur — and, by extension, Ariadne — closer. “I thought you wanted to sleep, darling,” he slurs. 

Arthur sighs and closes his eyes. Somehow, he manages to fall back asleep. Again.

*

In the morning, Dom greets them with confusion. “You guys got up early,” he says. “I was all alone by the time I woke up. You should’ve woken me earlier.”

“It’s fine,” Eames lies smoothly. “You looked like you needed the rest.”

“Oh, well.” Dom shrugs. “Thanks. That was nice of you.”

Arthur shoots Eames an incredulous look but manages not to say anything out loud. The day is a little more productive than yesterday. A little.

That night, he doesn’t try to pretend. Ariadne and Eames follow him back to the new hotel like baby ducklings. They all take turns in the bathroom then climb into the bed together. 

It’s starting to feel suspiciously like a routine.

Ariadne sighs happily from where she’s squished between them both. “Can we do this every job?” she asks. 

Arthur groans. “Just go to sleep. Please.”

Eames reaches across her and rests a hand on his hip, smiling softly. _Love you,_ he mouths.

Arthur rolls his eyes and mouths it back. They fall asleep soon after that, tangled together in a bed smaller than the king that Dom’s undoubtedly snoring in down the street.


End file.
